


Lucky

by danithemani



Series: The Overboss and Porter Gage [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Comfort, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Softcore Porn, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: Gage liked to fuck. He liked to fuck, and he liked to do it as often as possible. More specifically, Gage finds out he really only wants to be fucked by the new Overboss.(This is a sappy sweet story written from Gage's perspective. <3)





	Lucky

Gage had never really had sex all night before. He'd been called back in a couple times, when he had fucked around with bosses before, to get bent back over a table and called somethin' almost sweet by a man that didn't really mean it. They wouldn't be as forgiving the second time around, and Gage would grip the counter and grit his teeth and try and moan anyway. Sometimes the guy behind him would be willing to reach around, and Gage would make a mess on the counter, and he'd get told to clean it up and pull up his pants and leave. That was when he was young and willing to do that kinda thing. Too old for that shit anymore.

"Porter Gage, is that a pipe pistol under those sheets or are you just happy to see me?"

The elevator clicked open and the Raider looked back over. Danny had that robe on, that slinky silk thing that didn't cover nothin' and he could smell that cheap cologne from here. The larger man climbed back into bed beside him, his hair back up in that knot on top of his head. Gage stretched his arm out and the Overboss hummed as he slid happily on top of his chest.

"You are absolutely so beautiful. I could have you for three square meals a day, you know that? And you know today I think I might just try."

Gage felt a big hand wander across his thigh. Fingers played lazily with his balls, sometimes holding their weight in his palm, sometimes rubbing a thumb over his skin. Danny liked to keep everything shaved pretty neat; the Raider had never held a razor between his legs his whole life. The Overboss didn't mind that about him, said it made him seem rugged, and he would make a little growl in the back of his throat and blush and tuck his head away again.

"Well I'd sure hate for you to go hungry, boss. Protein and all that shit."

They didn't hardly do anything rushed. Sometimes they would, if one or the other got particularly worked up in an old abandoned building. Even then they didn't do that kinda shit.  
Gage remembered once when boss had put him up on a counter and they were facing each other. Turns out they didn't clear the place out right. A ghoul they thought was dead popped right back up behind Gage, and Danny punched the damn thing right in the nose and it was out again. He didn't even stop his thrusts, just looked back at Gage with those dreamy eyes and told him nothing would hurt his man. The Raider came right there and he wasn't ashamed to admit it.

"You make a convincing argument, Mr. Gage."

Just as lazily, that big hand wrapped around Gage's shaft and the Raider allowed himself one gentle buck into it. They weren't soft, but they were strong, calloused from holding on to that Power Fist and busted from bare knuckle fights. Damn, did it feel good to be in hands like that. Danny let a thumb find the ring of muscle still loose and wet from minutes before. The man blushed at that, looking at Gage before he hid in his neck.

"I missed you when you went in there, ya know."

That sentence slipped out. It was dumb to say he missed him; Danny was only gone for a few minutes. But he missed being in his arms, the lazy way he touched his body, like it was a comfort and a pleasure.

"I missed you too, Porter."

  
The Overboss wrapped an arm around him and buried his face completely. If Gage was real quiet, he could tell the man was crying. It wasn't bad though, just a gentle kind of smiling cry that let the Raider know this whole thing felt real. He wanted to let one slip himself when Danny went back to the bathroom. But he didn't want to cry by himself, didn't want him to come back to him crying alone in an empty bed and get the wrong idea.

  
“Ain't gotta do that again if you don't want to, ya know."

Danny's hand was still working on Gage's shaft, a little more loosely now. He wasn't as confident as he was just a few minutes ago, when he was thrusting the Raider into the bed, holding his legs in the air and together to make sure they both got a delicious level of friction. Gage watched his own dick bounce against his stomach and came dry, and Danny followed soon after. He held the man in his arms, and kissed his neck and the Raider moaned dirty things back to match the sweet ones he said.

“Oh trust me, I want to."

Danny's voice was back again, confident and sauve and full of charm. He laid it on thick for everyone else, but he gave Gage those things that no one else got to see, even if they only flickered for a moment.

"Mind if I love on you again, Mr. Gage?"

The Raider closed his eyes. The formality was cute, something Danny used a lot to make people feel special. It worked, too, made Porter chuckle and more likely to agree to whatever the man had planned - not like he plans on turning these kinda ideas down much anyway. But the way he was talkin' was also a mask, a safety net, that he could hide behind and fall into if he thought it was too much. His gentleness was still there, behind chapped lips nipping at Gage's thigh. If this was how he did it, the Raider didn't mind.

"Hurt my feelings if ya don't finish what ya startered there, Overboss."

Danny smiled again, taking Gage's tip in his mouth. He did everything so leisurely, like they had all the time in the world. Like they have been lovers for years instead of just a few weeks. That's what boss called it anyway, he said they were lovers, that they were boyfriends, all that romantic sappy shit. Gage didn't mind too much though, if it meant he got this kinda treatment.

"You taste so good, Gage."

Danny ran a finger between Gage's legs, gentle. He made no effort to fit inside, just traced his skin and hummed into the length already hardening in his hand.

"Look pretty good tastin' me."

That made Danny blush and he closed his eyes, moving his lips softly against his shaft. The Raider made a note not to do that again, embarrassment isn't what he wanted the man to feel right now.

"You can put a finger in if you want. Like feelin' you inside as much as I can."

The Overboss let a loud hum escape his lips that reverberated across Gage's skin exactly as a busted finger slipped inside. He had messed it up during his last scrap, this time with a lock that wouldn't pick. He punched it once, and then pulled the door clean off the hinges and threw it to the ground. The Raider had never dropped his pants so fast in his whole damned life. To know that hands like that were the same ones being real gentle and delicate with him now was a powerful thing.

"Fuck- one more, boss."

Danny obliged, and at the same time began to bob his head in the same rythmn. The Raider's legs jerked, begging the man silently to curl his fingers, he was so damn close to the rough bundle of nerves he thought he was gonna fuckin' die. Course, Danny knew that, and by the devilish grin on his face he knew he was gonna make Gage wait.

"Real good to me, feels good."

The Raider closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wooden frame. It was nice, bein' propped up on all these pillows and bein' waited on. Overboss even made sure Gage always came first. He looked down and timidly ran a thumb over a loose strand of Danny's hair. In response, boss went lower, til the Raider's hair was around his nose and his lips were pressed against skin. Gage held in a buck of his hips and pulled Danny's hair free.

"Shit- real close, real fuckin' close."

Danny toyed with the loose skin in his mouth, swirling his tongue around every inch he could reach. He kept his eyes closed; not like he'd be able to see anything with those glasses off anyway. Gage felt another hum and finally those fingers curled inside him. Danny took Gage by suprise and he gripped the man's hair, but didn't pull him forward. The Overboss stayed where he was, sucking gently until the Raider let go of his hair.

"You do shit like that on purpose."

Gage feigned a grumpy look, but it didn't last long. His mouth opened slightly as he saw Danny's hair fall around his face, licking clean what he didn't have a chance to swallow off his lower lip. Damn, the Overboss was stunnin', and every inch of that big man was his.

"Something the matter, lover?"

"Uh, nothing. Just a little outta breath."

"Mhm, you're one to talk. Lay back down for me."

Gage complied and slunk onto the pillows, pretending to stretch so Danny would get an opportunity to dive in to kiss his neck. He loved to hear his breathy voice, soft and gentle. Felt even better when those strong hands were around his waist.

"You're a lot of man, Porter Gage."

Gage moaned and opened his legs wider, pushing his hips up for an invitation. He wanted to go again, so could feel Danny inside him, to hear breathy sighs and tiny groans and praises in his ear.

"Maybe an hour or two, lover. You wear me out. I just need to touch you."

He ran his nose across Gage's stubble, scratching their skin together and pressing his own beard against the Raider's chin.

"Shit. I can do that too."

Danny let his kisses trail down his collarbone and to his chest, until his lips settled on especially sensitive skin. Gage moaned against him, held his hair out of his face while his tongue flicked across him.

"Mhm."

Moments like this were nice. He had heard of foreplay, and occasionally he'd get a good lay that would kiss and offer him head or somethin', but this shit was different. Danny kept things going, even when sex was done, he didn't just roll over and go to sleep or hang an arm him and call it a night.

"Beautiful, beautiful man "

Danny mumbled and sighed before he switched to the other side of his chest. His thumb lingered there for a moment, until it moved lower to run through the thicker hair below his waist.

"Make me feel like it sometimes."

Aftercare, he called it once, and said it was important. Some shit about an elective and learnin' in a gender and sexuality class he took back when Cambridge was more than a Super Mutant hideout. Gage thought the whole thing sounded like bullshit, but he didn't need a piece of paper to tell him it felt damn good either. Danny let go of his skin with a pop, and nipped just below the lean muscle of the Raider's chest before he moved back up to his neck.

"Hold my neck, Porter. Want to feel your hands around me."

The Raider complied and tucked his hand under Danny's mass of hair. It cascaded in black waves around him. It had to be all the fuckin', because Gage almost coulda swore that he saw light from behind that halo of hair.

"Damn lucky to have you, ya know."

The Overboss just smiled down at him, and that was strange. He didn't have anything poetic or witty to say, just a grin. When the man shuffled his lips to Gage's neck again, he had worried he had taken this thing just a step too far.

"I hope you stay lucky for a real long time, Porter Gage."

The Raider knew it then. He was falling for him.


End file.
